


逗

by 606813



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/606813/pseuds/606813
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin





	逗

一个朴志训逗兄弟反被逗的故事。

飞机上，朴佑镇感觉到朴志训的靠近，偏过头想要吻他，但是被机敏的他躲开了。  
「唔，在干嘛呢？」赖冠霖半瞇着眼捕捉着这一切，手上的DV亮着红灯。  
两个人默契的不说话，朴志训不自然的摆弄桌子，朴佑镇从口袋掏出耳机。  
「无趣。」赖冠霖早已关了DV，撇撇嘴闭上眼睛准备休息。

赖冠霖闭眼的时候朴志训的嘴角挂上了浅浅的微笑，又是一个逗朴佑镇成功的日子，开心的搔搔头，却被朴佑镇的手打回。  
朴佑镇伸手帮他拨头发，「傻瓜。」面对面的近距离让朴志训紧张了起来，朴佑镇面无表情的给他额头一个弹指。 「痛。」朴志训愣了一下，抬手揉着额头。  
下一秒，朴佑镇倾身拉开他的手给了朴志训额头一个吻。  
轻轻的。  
短暂的。  
但是朴志训愣住了，他没料到。

很快的朴佑镇已经回复原来的姿势，侧过脸似笑非笑的看着一动也不动的朴志训，脸上明晃晃的写着－我赢了。  
朴志训脸瞬间胀红，想立刻找个地洞钻。  
可恶，被反将一军。  
剩下的飞程他赌气似的没再和朴佑镇讲话或是任何互动，只是静静的戴上耳机听着音乐，但是一点都没听进去，他的心思乱的不行。都是因为刚刚朴佑镇的吻，朴志训不明白这样代表什么，有些什么又或许什么都不是。  
烦，烦死了。  
终于抵达日本，接着换上了车去找河成云、黄旼炫、李大辉。  
车上朴志训和朴佑镇中间隔了两个位置，谁都没有说话，朴志训盯着窗外把大阪的美景尽收眼底，静静听着尹智圣说着安排。  
开了一阵子，终于抵达目的地，下车时朴志训和朴佑镇同时站起来，朴志训有点慌，着急的想要比朴佑镇先走却不慎往前跌，还好朴佑镇及时伸手拉住他，还小声的叹了口气说，「笨蛋。」  
朴志训抬头看着车里的朴佑镇还抓着他的手腕，尴尬的晃晃手示意着他说，「我…我没事了。」  
朴佑镇没有放手。  
他顺势下车，凑过去尹智圣耳边说了几句话，便把朴志训拉走了。  
对于日本全然的陌生，冷风肆意的吹着，朴志训看着朴佑镇的背影，此刻的他在做什么，要去哪，他全然不知，只能本能地相信朴佑镇。

突然朴佑镇的手稍微放开他的手腕后向下牵住了他的手。

他们在异国的街上牵手。  
朴志训从来都不曾想过。  
好像有点浪漫。  
朴志训偷笑着。

朴佑镇拐了个弯带着他进了一个无人的小巷，朴佑镇才终于停下来。  
「朴志训你说你怎么那么笨呢？」朴佑镇微微喘着气，面对面无奈的看着朴志训，可他也一脸无辜。  
朴志训眨着桃花眼，似乎还在消化朴佑镇的话。  
朴佑镇等不了了，他摸着朴志训的头，露出了大概是他一生中最温柔的笑容，语气中带着满满的笑意，「要不要我教你怎么谈恋爱？」  
？  
朴志训微微张开嘴，很惊讶，还没组织好语言，只好先出手一拳打在朴佑镇的胸膛，但是力量似乎也跟他一样还没准备好，轻的像在朴佑镇心上挠了一下。  
他的笑意更深，「虽然逗你是真的，但喜欢也是。」  
朴佑镇吻上朴志训颤抖的唇瓣。  
接着朴志训的响应的话全进了朴佑镇的嘴里。  
那瞬间朴志训感到前所未有的勇气，朴佑镇就是他的力量。

继异国牵手几分钟后，他们又在异国接吻。  
都说国外的空气比较甜。  
看来是真的。  
就像朴佑镇和朴志训。  
逗来逗去是要结婚的喔！

－－END


End file.
